1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to analog and digital signal processing, and more particularly, to a combined analog front end and digital signal processing integrated circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital signal processors provide pipeline processing of digital information. The digital information typically is provided by analog to digital converters that convert an analog signal, such as voice, into digital signals. Digital signal processors and analog to digital converters typically are designed separately and serially process data without regard to optimizing the data processing.
It is desired to have a combined analog front end and digital signal processing circuit that is designed to work with host processors such as a RISC processor.